shopkins_cartoon_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Number One Shopkin/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for Number One Shopkin. Transcript Cheeky Chocolate: One day, when I was working on the Chinese railway, I was running a little late... (Cheeky Chocolate hurries down the line) Cheeky Chocolate: I'm late! Oooh, I'm late! Grrr, I'm late! (Scene cuts to Freda Fern) (Cheeky Chocolate whistles) Cheeky Chocolate: I'm late, I'm late, I'm late... (Cheeky Chocolate runs into Freda Fern) Freda Fern: Whoa-ho-ho! Easy, tiger! Cheeky Chocolate: Sorry Freda Fern, I took a wrong turn into a siding! Freda Fern: (chuckles) That's okay, Cheeky - you're here now, just in time for your coaches - An An and Lin Yong! An An and Lin Yong: Ni hao, Cheeky! Cheeky Chocolate: Hi... I mean, hello... I mean, ni hao! (Cheeky Chocolate is coupled up to An An and Lin Yong) (Cheeky Chocolate whistles) (Scene cuts to the Chinese countryside) Cheeky Chocolate: Back in Shopville, my coaches Annie and Clarabel love it when I go really fast! An An: Really? Cheeky Chocolate: Oh, yes! (Flashback starts) (Scene cuts to Cheeky Chocolate with Annie and Clarabel.) Annie and Clarabel: Woo-hoo! Faster, Cheeky, faster! Cheeky Chocolate: Once, I went so fast, that I flew up right into the sky as high as the moon! (Cheeky Chocolate, Annie, and Clarabel soar over Sir Topham Hatt as the moon.) Sir Topham Hatt: Go, Cheeky! You're number one! An An: It doesn't sound very believable! Yin Long: Are you sure that's what happened, Cheeky? (Cheeky Chocolate, Annie, and Clarabel go right back to earth) (The flashback ends.) (An An and Yin Long laugh) Yin Long: You've made that up! Cheeky Chocolate: Maybe it wasn't quite like that, but I felt like it! One thing's for sure - where I come from, I'm the Number One tank Shopkin! (A Shopkin whistles) Starletta Shades: But I'm the Number One tank Shopkin! It's right here on the side of my tank! Cheeky Chocolate: That's a number one? Starletta Shades: That's how we write the number one in China! Only we don't call it 'one', we call it 'yi'! My name is Starletta Shades, by the way! Cheeky Chocolate: Oh, my name's Cheeky Chocolate! Starletta Shades: Race you to the next station! (A rock hits Cheeky Chocolate's face) Cheeky Chocolate: Hey! Come back here! Cheeky Chocolate: Starletta Shades was fun! She liked racing and racing was something I knew all about! (Starletta Shades and Cheeky Chocolate are racing through the Chinese countryside) Starletta Shades: I'm Number One! I'm Number One! (giggles) An An: Keep up, slowcoach! (The signal clangs) Cheeky Chocolate: Oh, no! (Cheeky's brakes squeal) (Cheeky Chocolate sighs) (Scene cuts to Starletta Shades waiting for Cheeky Chocolate. Cheeky Chocolate whistles) Cheeky Chocolate: No fair! I had to stop for a silly, red signal! Starletta Shades: Here in China, red is the color for good luck, but it wasn't very lucky for you just now! Cheeky Chocolate: No, it wasn't, but I bet I could beat you if we race again! Starletta Shades: Okay, Cheeky, you're on! (The passengers get on An An and Yin Long. The doors slam.) An An: Three... Yin Long: Two... Starletta Shades: One... An An: Kaishi! (Starletta Shades starts. Cheeky Chocolate notices this.) Cheeky Chocolate: Huh? An An and Yin Long: Kaishi means 'start', Cheeky! Cheeky Chocolate: Oh! (Cheeky Chocolate whistles) (Cheeky Chocolate tries to keep up with Starletta Shades, but some rocks fall off her trucks.) Cheeky Chocolate: Ooh! Ah! Ow! Huh? Oh, it's no use - I can't keep up with Starletta! An An: Don't worry, Cheeky! Yin Long: We know a shortcut! An An: Just take this next turn! (Cheeky Chocolate chuckles) (Cheeky Chocolate takes the shortcut. It leads to mountains and valleys.) Cheeky Chocolate: Wow! Are you sure this is a shortcut? An An: Yes, Cheeky, keep going! Cheeky Chocolate: I can't see where I'm... going! Whoa! (Cheeky Chocolate gasps) Cheeky Chocolate: Is this safe? An An: Of course it is, Cheeky! Yin Long: We've been this way loads of times! Cheeky Chocolate: Okay... (Cheeky Chocolate looks down) Oh, cinders and ashes! (Cheeky Chocolate gasps nervously) An An: Come on, Cheeky, it's okay! Lin Yong: And you need to keep going if you're going to beat Starletta Shades! An An: Go quickly and show Starletta Shades who's Number One! Cheeky Chocolate: Okay... (A rock falls from the bridge) An An: Come on, Cheeky, you said you were the fastest Shopkin in Shopville! Yin Long: Didn't you fly up in the air? An An: Didn't you jump over the moon? An An: Here we go, Cheeky! Faster! Cheeky Chocolate: I'm the fastest Shopkin! I'm Number One! (Cheeky Chocolate, An An, and Yin Long reach the other end.) Cheeky Chocolate: Woo-hoo! (There is a rock on the line) Cheeky Chocolate: Oh, no! (All scream and shout as Cheeky Chocolate derails.) Cheeky Chocolate: Oh, no! I've come off the rails! An An and Yin Long: And no-one even knows where we are! HELP! HELP! (Starletta Shades notices this and races off.) (Cut to Cheeky Chocolate, An An, and Yin Long who are still stranded.) An An: Sorry, Cheeky, we should've stayed on the main passenger line. Cheeky Chocolate: It's not your fault, AnAn. It's all because I wanted to be Number One. (Starletta Shades whistles) Cheeky Chocolate: Starletta, you took the shortcut, too? Starletta Shades: Yes, what happened? Cheeky Chocolate: Oh, there was a rock on the tracks! Starletta Shades: Oh, no, it must've fallen off one of my trucks...because I was going too fast! Sorry, Cheeky. Cheeky Chocolate: But...you could've carried on and won the race! Starletta Shades: And leave you behind? I don't think so! (Starletta Shades whistles) (Starletta Shades rescues Cheeky Chocolate, An An, and Yin Long) An An and Yin Long: Yay! (Cheeky Chocolate sighs) Cheeky Chocolate: Thanks, Starletta Shades! Starletta Shades: No problem, Number One! (Cheeky Chocolate and Starletta Shades are racing again) Cheeky Chocolate: My new friend, Starletta Shades, and I make a great team! After all, what could be better than two Number Ones? (The episode ends.) Category:Season 22 Transcripts